Hope Beyond Darkness
by ExiledWater
Summary: They call us runners. We call them Reapers. We stick to the shadows where no one notices... We are all connected. By a debt that demands repayment and they always... come to collect. Warning: May contain death, drugs, language that maybe offensive, and situations not suitable for children.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters I'm about to use. The talented J.K. Rowling and her crew do. I'm not doing this to make money nor do I stand to gain anything from the use of her characters and its fictional world.**

**Warning: Please keep in mind that this is an AU story. Characters won't often act as they normally do due to circumstances or events that may have changed their development and outlook. This is for those with a mature and open mindset. Ratings are subject to change.  
**

**Introduction: Burn It Down**

_"The colors conflicted. As the flames, climbed into the clouds…"_

* * *

They call us runners. We call them _Reapers_. We "run" items to various parts of the city to clients, store fronts, or when they want to avoid certain organizations. You don't ask questions and you stay alive. In exchange; they give us food, clothing, shelter, and "protection". Sometimes they even give us money if we do a job well enough. We stick to the shadows like they tell us to but no one takes notices of kids. It's the prefect cover because it isn't something people normally want to think about. It's just another way to shield themselves from a horror that has no name. Anyway, most of us are orphans, so no one would know if we went "missing" or mourn us if we turn up dead.

There are several safe houses that are around the city. Each one has their own area to cover and number of kids that stay there. Sometimes they'll let you stay there unless you bring trouble along. We come from different backgrounds, have different pasts, but we all have one connection. It's a debt that demands repayment and they will always come to collect. It could be anything until they decide you paid your debt and then some. The demand could be money, drugs, or even your life.

I think I was seven years old when I met my first Reaper. I don't remember much about that night or much before that if I'm honest. There were only a few items I found with me when I woke up and a large scar that still bothers me. I remember the faces of my mother and father. It haunts me in the dark of night. I know there was nothing I could have done but it still hurts. Vague memories and a dark voice that rumbles; that still sends shivers down my spine, which speaks the words: _"Burn it down."_

And a tall man wearing this silver mask, dressed in black with a weapon in hand. Looking like Death himself as he was coming toward me as my world burned to the ground behind him. The smoke billowing in the night sky against the moonlight and an image I wouldn't learn the name of until I was older. I don't know how I survived or how I arrived at, as I would come to know, the safe house. No one will tell me. Out of fear I suppose or maybe it's the code. It's probably better that way.

It was years before I got any answers about that night. Not that it changes anything. Doesn't bring my parents to life or takes those years of suffering alone away. Apparently my father had a rather large debt to pay and made a deal with the _Reapers_. He had tried to run when they murdered someone he was close with. He had hidden successfully for a few years till he let his guard down. And then…they came to collect. They still don't know how the _Reapers_ found him. There's no evidence to go on. The trial has long since gone cold.

Who am I you ask? Once upon a time my name was Hermione Granger. But that doesn't matter now. I have a story to tell.

* * *

**AN: This is my first try at writing. This has been floating in my head for a while and I thought why not. I don't have a beta reader so Microsoft Word has been my spell checker. If I have missed something, have the wrong punctuation or your confused. Please let me know. I'll take comments and flames. Till next time.**


End file.
